America's Suicide Attempt
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: America cuts and wants to end his life. Canada shows America that he used to cut. In the end, Canada confesses his feelings towards his brother and it gets the other to not end his life. Way to go Canada! art belongs to its owner


Alfred sat in his room, looking at the crimson red blood that was leaking from his wrist, his wrist was bleeding because most people were always blaming things on him in which was causing him stress and he found a way to relieve that stress was by cutting of course it hurt when he cut but it was the only way he could find stress free.

Alfred jumped slightly when he heard someone knock on his door.

He got up and answered it after putting a jacket on to hide his wrist in the pockets.

His body looked horrible, his eyes had dulled slightly, his hair was a complete mess and his skin was a very pale color.

"Yeah? What do you want?" His voice was weak and very soft.

He kept his gaze on the floor but mostly on his jacket pockets, feeling the blood drip down from his wrist.

That wasn't even the worst part, he had been starving himself.

In all honesty, he wanted to die.

He didn't want to feel stress anymore, and he wanted his life to be gone.

Right away, Matthew knew something was wrong and he has a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in his usual quietness.

"You can trust me."

"Matthew, Can't you just say hey like normal people" Alfred tried to make it obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, even though he knew he could say anything to him

"Not when I know something's wrong Alfred." Relentless much Matthew?

The Canadian placed a hand on the other's shoulder comfortingly.

"Matthew...I don't wanna talk about it..."

Sighing deeply, the American moved his shoulder away from his hand, still looking down on their feet

"Are you sure?" Matthew tilted his head to the left.

"You might feel better if you tell someone."

"How do you know that?" Alfred managed to lift his gaze from the floor and up at the male in front of him.

It was then that the Canadian lifted his sleeve to show the marks of past times he's cut himself.

"I went through the same thing. Please, don't do this to yourself."

His eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"What! You have cut yourself….Matt...I didn't know," Alfred whispered and looked at the marks; it was the same ones that he got.

"...I just can't take it anymore matt..."

"Just because people are doing or saying something mean to you doesn't mean you should do this," he said through tears.

"I mean, look at what happened to me. I've been ignored, forgotten even, for most of my life. How do you think I felt? Luckily, there was someone to make me see the truth.

"Listen, what I'm saying is that I care about you and don't wanna see you go through this. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this."

Alfred looked away, taking out his arms and wrapped them around him, biting his lips.

"I know that you have it tough...even been through the same, but then you should understand how hopeless it is…" He whispered and looked at him, biting his lips

"It may seem hopeless, but it's really not."

Matthew buried his face in Alfred's neck and hugged him tightly, refusing to let go.

"It's...People won't change…" Alfred whispered and tried to wiggle out of the hug, not wanting the other to feel how skinny he had become.

"And it's people like us who'll have to make them change."

Still, Matthew didn't let go.

"I'm tired of helping them..." Alfred whispered and leaned against him

"Well then, why don't you just refuse to help them until they start being nicer?" He suggested and looked at Alfred.

"...Because I'm too nice to do that...I just…Can't," He sighed and looked down.

"I'll help you then," he said withe smile.

"What brother would I be if I didn't help out?"

"I don't know...I just…don't know any more Matt."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Sorry...I know I haven't been the best brother you can get…"

"Heck, you're better than Francis," Matthew admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Alfred looked at him, sighing.

"You said someone...saved you from this…who?"

"My friend Emil," was all that was said.

"So...What do you feel for this Emil..." he looked at him

"Compared to you? About half of that." A smile crossed Matthew's face.

"So you don't love...Love him?" Alfred looked at him, biting his lips

"I love him as a friend, but not love love...if that's what you're saying," came Matthew's response.

"Yeah...So do you...Love love someone…" he wanted to know that if he was gone, he'd at least have someone…

"Yeah. He's standing here thinking bad thoughts."

"What...me?" He frowned and looked at him.

"In other words, pretty much," Matthew said with a nod.

"But...I'm your brother" Alfred blushed an d looked at him

"Who cares right now?"

"I don't...But...Other people will," he whispered

"Ignore them," Matthew said. "Who cares what they think? I for one don't."

Alfred looked at him.

"Do you really...Feel like that for me?"

"Yeah, I do," Matthew replied.

"You know, that's kinda illegal?" Alfred looked at him, leaning closer to him

"Not in Canada," Matthew informed with a giggle.

"There are gay rights where I come from."

"Well, it's illegal to be together with your bro" Alfred smiled and chuckled, lightly

"Meh, I don't care," Matthew said before leaning forward and closing the gap between the two.

"Oh watch out, we got a bad ass over here."

Alfred swallowed thickly and leaned forward as well, gently capturing his brothers' lips in a kiss.

Matthew kissed back and closed his eyes.

Alfred closed his eyes as well, before he pulled away coughing lightly.

Smiling, Matthew opened his eyes about halfway.

"That felt nice..." Alfred whispered and looked into his eyes.

"It did," Matthew agreed, doing the same.

"We…should do that more often…" Alfred blushed.

Matthew nodded in mutual agreement.

Alfred smiled.

"Eh...Aren't you going to eat soon?"

Matthew looked at the clock. "Yeah..."

"Okay..." Alfred nodded and leaned forward, kissing him again

Leaning into it, Matthew kissed back.

Alfred closed his eyes, kissing him lovingly.

Matthew closed his eyes as well, kissing him passionately.

Alfred opened his eyes wide, before he kissed him back just as passionately.

The Canadian opened his eyes about halfway while still passionately kissing the American.

Alfred moved even closer, closing his eyes again, tearing up

Matthew smiled into the kiss.

Alfred pulled away to breath, panting softly

Matthew panted slightly, his violet eyes meeting Alfred's blue ones.

"..Matthew..." Alfred whispered, leaning against his chest.

"Yeah Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"...Why...I mean...look at me, I am not that much to look at..." Alfred sighed.

"I can't protect you anymore."

"But I can protect you," Matthew admitted.

"You can?" Alfred looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm not the little weak person I was back then. I've grown and gotten stronger."

"I know Matthew...I can see that..." Alfred bite his lips and looked down.

"It's like...We have switched..."

Nodding, Matthew said, "Yeah."


End file.
